customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (April 2000) Part 6
(The very next morning, a momma bird is teaching her youngster how to fly, Louie and Cecilia are yet at the circus, sleeping, but are sent to another room which is actually Stubbs'. Cecilia wakes up with a yawn and wakes Louie up by surprising him with a flick from her hand. He overreacts and realize that everything's alright and grins as Cecilia laughs at him) * Cecilia: Good morning, Louie! * Louie: Good morning! * (Cecilia laughs again and gasps as she hears Stubbs' voice) * Stubbs: Good morning! * Cecilia: (gasping as he sees Stubbs) Louie, it's that funny clown! * (Stubbs comes in, bringing the children a pile of pancakes on a plate for breakfast) * Stubbs: I brought you breakfast! Pancakes, alright? * Louie: Sounds great! * Cecilia: Oh, yes! Splendid! * Stubbs: (sitting down) Well, you thought I was funny, right? * Cecilia: Oh, yes! Very funny! * Stubbs: I can never make the professor laugh! * Louie: Well, he is pretty nutty, don't you think? * Stubbs: (standing up) Well, you know the show has gotten pretty weird! Afraid in a fashion! * (Stubbs walks over to a fishbowl with a fish in it and picks it up while speaking to the children. The fish goes inside his mouth and comes out of his nostrils and goes back into the bow while yet speaking to them) * Stubbs: I like comedy myself! But the professor promises me that if I can come up with a bit that makes him laugh, you'll put in this show. I just ain't been able to bring it up here, that's all. * Louie: What's your name? * Stubbs: (putting the fish bowl back) Stubbs the clown! Formerly of the legitimate physic! How you doing here? * Cecilia: I'm Cecilia Nuthatch! It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stubbs! * Stubbs: (shaking hands with Cecilia) Same at you! Hey, you wanna see a bit? * Cecilia: Sure! * Stubbs: Watch this, watch this! (pulling his sleeves up) Watch this! This is great! * (Stubbs laughs and walks over to the other side of his room and dresses himself up as a lion tamer and a lion. He makes a whipping sound with a whip and goes through the hoop and lands on the ground like a real lion. He takes a giant match out of his pocket and lights the hoop on fire. He makes the sound of the whip again and becomes frightened by it. He takes a small step towards the hoop and jumps through it and bows to the audience which are the children. The children are amazed by Stubbs' act, but then his bum goes on fire and shrieks with panic) * Stubbs: HOT!! * (Stubbs runs to get a bucket of water to put out the fire, but it appears on his right foot. He tries to blow it out and then gets a water spritzer out to take it out, but it sprays him instead. The fish looks at him weirdly. Stubbs gets rid of the spritzer and puts the fire out with his hand and calms down. Suddenly, the fire goes on his finger and puts it in his mouth. Then it appears on his hair and looks up. He drops the same fishbowl from his fur and jumps into it to put out the fire. Louie and Cecilia laugh to see such funny business) * Stubbs: (grinning) W-w-well, you see how that was funny? Was this alright? * Louie: Yes, of course it was funny! * Stubbs: I've showed him you the prop! He didn't laugh! * Louie: You don't get this, do you? That guy's crazy! * Stubbs: No, not really crazy. He's just a little bit off in his head. Look! After breakfast, he warned me you have to get outta here. * Louie: What about the contact? * Stubbs: (picking up the pancakes) He tore him up! * Cecilia: That was lucky! * Louie: And our friends? * Stubbs: Your, uh, friends, who? * Cecilia: You know, the dinosaurs? * Stubbs: Forget 'em! * Louie: Hey, no way! Where are they? * Stubbs: I'm warning you, you ought to forget them and go about your memories! * Louie: (pulling Stubbs towards him) Where are they, Stubbs? * Stubbs: Alright, alright! I'll show you, but...you're not gonna like it, though. Come with me!